Bitten
by xXGajeel-LucyXx
Summary: Lucy has had the phobia of being bitten by a vampire ever since she's been claimed by one. But after she wishes she'd be freed, she ends up calling Gray and Gajeel who have deep curses that only she can fix and they make a deal of healing each other's wounds. But there's a darkness after her and a revenge she wants to fulfill that makes being bitten not seem so bad. (M for reason)
1. Captured, and Resuced

**Now I was meaning to post this a loooooooong time ago (last week) but I never got the chance to go back over it. It seems to me, a little chapped but I wanted to post it anyway. I've never made a vampire based story before so this kind of may be, as stated earlier, Dry.**

**It'll get better in time. I promise.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

**The old creaking of the wooden steps** were the only sound Lucy could hear as she very slowly descended up the almost venerable staircase. With each step she took up, she felt it would break underneath her. She looked back behind her to see if she was still being followed. This was the third day. The third day she had to run away from the two and had a successful hiding in this old building. It seemed to become her routine, walk through the forest of apartment complexes, cut through Mr. Wakaba's front yard, then go through the old run down house that use to own to the founder of this town she lived in, Mirajane. She'd stay here until they left, the escape out of the window. As she made it through the ancient house she could feel the hairs on her back crawling. It was always a task walking through Lady Mirajane's old house. Even though she's been dead for a while now, the house felt as if it was….alive. Like she was still here. Even the old paintings on the walls seemed to stare at her from their places aligning the walls caging on her. Somehow just thinking about that little detail made the space feel even tighter.

She felt along the railing beside her in the darkness, hoping she'd get to the end of this stupid staircase already. She was already late for work, which was just what she needed. Jet's loud mouth complaining on how she was always late. He knew her problems. He just didn't care about them. He had to be just about the worst boss to have. The funny part was, he seemed to know and enjoy that.

Lucy sighed in relief when her hand suddenly fell to her side as she reached the end of the staircase. There was a loud bang at the end bottom of the staircase. She didn't dare turn around. She kept going into the last bedroom on this hall. She felt along the wall, grabbing door knob after door knob until she got to the one she was looking for. She knew this one was different. It had a disheveled feel to it. Bumpy almost. She worked her hands looking for that one door knob as the footsteps behind her, coming up the stairs, got closer. Her heart was hammering before finally she felt the rough unevenness of the room she always went in. she opened it and locked it shut.

Glad she was finally away from danger she quickly made work inn opening the window. As soon as she got it open the cool air of the winter morning blew her hair back a little. Looking head on, there was the old tree she always used to climb out onto to get herself to the ground. She leaned forward and clenched the branch in her hand just as the door behind her was kicked in. Luckily for Sting, the door was pretty beat up as is. It took, probably, no effort to kick it down. As if he heard his name, his tall form walked into the room. His blonde hair standing on god's end all over the place. He sneered at her.

"I get it," he said, taking his first step towards her, "You came in here every time." He snorted, something rude and nothing in which Lucy could see herself doing. He looked back at his much bigger partner, Orga, and he grinned at her. Flashing he dazzled fangs. That's right, fangs.

Sting was a vampire, and so was Orga.

Lucy gripped the seal of the window. So close, she was so close to escaping with her life. Now, she wasn't so sure. Sting walked over to her did the one thing he always did. He licked the skin of her neck, tipping her head back for more access. Lucy couldn't pull away, Sting was much stronger than her, much stronger. His blue eyes directed themselves up to her brown ones before he bit her. Her eyes snapped close and she clenched tighter to the window seal. This was how things were for her. Just a blood donor. Just for Sting. Just for Orga.

It scared her that this was how she had to live her life. She hated being bitten, being the person to always have to give in this twisted relationship she had with Orga and Sting. She was afraid of being bitten. It broke apart in her that she never though she had. Pure, utter, fear. It was the worst feeling she had ever experienced and now that she was with Sting and Orga, she'd have to feel this pain and fear for as long as the wanted her to feel it. It was disgusting.

It happened awhile back when she was just getting her first degree in nursing. She was transferred to another hospital and taught at a faster pace. She was always a face learning and the other hospital she was at, taught too slowly for her sense of pace. But it was night that changed her. She was walking home to her new apartment about a month later when out of nowhere, a shadow zipped passed her. She'd hadn't had enough time run away before arms were wrapping themselves around her and penetrating teeth snuck into the crook of her neck. Lucy cried out in pain before she passed out from the shock. When she woke up her life was never the same. Sting had claimed her as his. Orga soon coming into the picture. It was explained to her that vampires often took a mortal partner as their blood giver until the mortal died. The mortal would be treated to with care until they were able to give more blood. That mortal was Lucy. The only difference was, Sting nor Orga treated her with any kindness or care. The blood she shed belonged to them and god forgive the person who said otherwise.

Sting drank hungrily at her neck before pulling away. Lucy went limp and fell forward. Orga caught her, pulling her up onto his shoulder. "Later," is what he said, "I'd get my share later." Lucy tried to fight them off. Sting laughed at her pathetic attempt before grinning once more at her.

"Please. Give it a break." Sting said, "You're only tiring yourself. You shouldn't run. I like it when you run, it makes me hungrier for your blood." Lucy whimpered, Sting moaned at the sound. "Yes!" he said, "Whimper more for me, and suffer."

"You Sadist!" Lucy cried. Sting narrowed his eyes at her. Lucy sucked in a breath and looked away. She knew better than to upset her master, but that was exactly what he was. A psyco sadist monster, and she was his pry. She'd always be his pry.

She could feel the rumble of Orga's laughter. "I'd keep quite if I were you." He said as he walked out the old decaying room and into the dark hallway. Lucy was helpless right here. She would always be helpless.

**~(^,..,^) (my cute vampire face)~**

**Lucy was brought back into her room**, she could never go back to her apartment. She didn't even know why she was allowed to have a job, she could never go. Orga immediately slammed her up against a wall and bit into her neck, the opposite side of Sting. Lucy clenched at his back, crying out at the pain. It always hurt her. She hated this. Being bitten. Orga pulled away and let her fall to the ground when he was done. She pulled her legs up to her chest and held her wound. Sting watched them as Orga wiped his mouth free of the spilled blood. Sting walked over crouching down to Lucy.

"What's wrong?" he said. Tipping her face up to look him in the eyes. She swatted him away. She didn't want to look at them. They didn't even give her a change to heal. It was whenever they wanted her. Her blood. Sting tilted his head to the side slightly, clearly amused at his angry mistress. "Oh, being disobedient?" Lucy kept her face away from them. Sting chuckled. "That's fine." He pulled her legs back down so he could see her face and grinned at her. "Because you belong to me."

Lucy scowled in his face. "You make me sick." Sting shrugged.

"So be it, you hate me. There isn't a vampire on this earth that would treat you with some kind of remorse, you're lucky you have me and Orga here. We're as gentle as they get." Lucy had the nerve to spit in his face, but decided against it. Orga was behind Sting, his arms crossed over his chest watching as Sting teased her. Orga was never to one who messed with her. It was always, blood first before he even looked at her.

"You're not gentle. Your ego and arrogance is masking your eyes from see the truth of you being a stupid, selfish, sadist vampire that could care less about me." Lucy spat out. Sting stared at her for a second. One long second, before he let her go. He got back up and walked out slamming the door behind him. Lucy directed her eyes at Orga, waiting for him to scold her for saying such words and ticking Sting off, but he didn't. He stared back at her.

She hated him. She hated sting. She hated this room she was in. She wanted to leave more than she could care about her own name. She just wanted to disappear from their grasp. From their claim. But no matter what she did, she never would. A blood donor was permeant. It was true. Nothing changed it unless some other vampire fought for her. Sting and Orga just might as well be the only Vampires in this town. The others were scared sick of them. Lucy could understand why. It wasn't that she was scared of them, though her phobia of being bitten was horrible, she just hated them and could see why other people would quake in terror at their mere presence.

Orga crouched down to her. "You do know what you're doing to yourself do you?" he said. Then he gave her his crooked smile. "Get cleaned up." After that he left her alone in that room. She stood up on her to wobbly feet. She stumbled to her bed and landed into the covers. She was tired. She wanted to just sink into the mattress and disappear from Sting's wicked eyes. Never in would he let that happen though. If she left, he'd find her. He wouldn't stop until he did, like today.

She closed her eyes and softly to herself did the one thing she always did to calm herself down after giving up blood, she cried. Her body trembled at the feel of still having those fangs inside of her. It was hard to get over the aftermath. Orga saw her like this once before. He let up on taking her blood since then as if he was rubbing in her face that even he, without even truly having one, could have a heart. Sting was the cruel one. Even if he did see her like this, he wouldn't care. He'd probably bite her more just to see it. She wished another vampire would just come and save her, make her their mistress. A kinder, gentler vampire. One that would actually think about her feelings and take her phobia into consideration. Maybe even love her.

After a while of just crying, she stood up and changed into her dressing gown. She'd skip work today. Falling into the covers once more she closed her eyes. Before she could even fall asleep fully, there was a hand slowly crawling up her leg. Her eyes snapped open and looked around. Nothing. She looked down to her leg to find the bare skin shown from the length of her night gown. Something was there and she knew it. She got out of the bed and looked around, the only thing there being the air wrapping around her in a coldness. The hands grabbed at her again. Lucy jumped back bumping into her dresser. She winced from the pain and looked around again. There was a sudden warmth surrounding her. It felt nice and she wanted to melt into it. But as fast it came, it was gone.

"Follow the feathers" a voice said to her. It was deep and thick. There was a fast blowing wind suddenly and she covered her face from the feel. "Follow them to us" another voice said, this one a little lighter but still deep. Lucy lowered her arms to black and gray feathers parading around the room and some landing on her bed around a tainted black rose. She grabbed it. She looked over to her window and ran over to it. It felt so far away in the large room. Reaching it, she pulled back the curtains and looked out to see the sun beaming down onto the rest of the town. The morning slowly ending and into the afternoon. She watched at those same feathers floated off into the wind.

Were they her escape?

**~(^,..,^)~**

**She left that night **waiting for the right time to sneak out and follow those feathers. Every time she checked, they were still there waiting for her in the sky. Sting was asleep in his room and Orga was away for the night. Lucy still waited until mid-night before she opened her window, the rose clenched in her hand. The night breeze chilled her but she knew if she left now without something different to wear, she would be granted the same warmth she had before. She climbed onto the window seal and her heart dropped at the high, huge gap between her and the ground. She wanted to climb down and go to bed knowing she couldn't do this. Thinking about it more now, the feathers were in mid-air. How the heck was she supposed to follow then!?

There was bang behind her and Sting came into her room, scowling at her, "What are you doing!? Get down!" he yelled at her. Lucy bit her lip looking back at the trail. She put her foot out and thought somehow there was something there she could walk on. It was a stupid idea. She fell. Sting ran to the window and watched her as she screamed out and fell to her deaf.

She was going to die. Maybe it was better than what was behind her. She closed her eyes and took what was given to her. There was a warmth grabbing out to her. She remembered it. It covered her all over. Before she knew it, she was being pulled back up to the sky. Opening her eyes she met the eyes of two men. They were extremely handsome and they looked back down at her as the held her between their two bodies. She was pulled in-between them facing the starry sky as the faced to the town below them.

One had short chopped raven hair with grayish-blue eyes. The other had long spiked black hair and red eyes. And they had wings. Wings! They were flying. Lucy could feel the wind blowing her hair and dressing gown everywhere. The two men landed in the mid-air in a pool of feathers. Lucy looked down to her bare feet parallel to their boot covered ones. Sting clenched his teeth looking up at them as he jumped up on window seal and used his Vampire powers, creating a path of light leading towards them. Lucy clenched onto the long haired man and watched as Sting ran towards them. The short haired man grabbed her and made and a path made of ice leading down to the ground. He jumped down and they slid down as if it was a slide. The long haired one was behind them. Lucy buried her face into his chest and hoped Sting didn't catch them.

They hit the ground and their wings disappeared. "This way." The short haired one said, pulling her behind him into ta forest. The long haired one kept the rear. Lucy pumped her legs as fast as she could go. The short haired one led her through trees and then looked back at his partner. They seemed to say something unspoken before they could hear the war cry of Sting close behind. The long haired one threw his arm out as he ran and a deep black portal opened up. Lucy stared at it before she was grabbed and inside she went. She held onto whoever held her as the falling feeling took over her again. She looked up at the top of the gaping hole they were falling into to see Sting slowly growing smaller as she fell and disappeared away from his grasp.

**(^,..,^)**

**Lucy held on tighter **before she was being supported up by a strong arm. She opened her eyes and met eye contact with the red eyed man. She was in his arms, being held up by his arm under her backside and a hand holding her side. They stared at each other for a moment. She felt her heart calm as he watched her deeply. Who was this man? Who was the other one? Why did they safe her? There was cough behind them and the man turned to his partner looking at the two of them. "Well" he said. "Looks like we were able to get you to safety." He said walking off. Lucy took a good look around at where she was at. It was a rather old looking town. The trees were slightly leaning to the side and the sky was a deep red color.

"Where am I?" she said as the man holding her put her back on her own two feet. He didn't let go of her hand though. The other man looked back at her.

"Fiore hell" he said. Lucy cringed. What kind of name was that? He crossed his arms over his chest and looked her up and down. "You're trembling." He said one of his eyebrows arching up. She hadn't noticed she was, but she indeed was trembling. He took a step towards her and held her other hand. "Have I frightened you?" he asked. Lucy shook her head. He just saved her life. Looking up to the other man he watched her. She noticed the number of piercings on his face and felt the urge to touch them. "Gray" the other man said. Lucy turned to him. "You can call me Gray." Lucy nodded.

The other man let her hand go. "Gajeel" he said. Then walked off. She followed after him. Was he always so quiet?

"Wait a second" she said. He turned back to her. "Who are you? Are you vampire too?" Gray shook his head.

"Yes, we do feed off of blood when we want to." Lucy cautiously grabbed her wounded neck from Orga's and Sting's bite marks. Gray smiled. "We bite anywhere, the neck is so cliché." He started after Gajeel. "Come" he said. Lucy came, walking after them. Her feet sunk into the cold ground as she trailed after the two males.

"Are you two brothers?" she suddenly asked. The two men stopped.

"Brothers?" Gajeel repeated. He looked back at her over his shoulder and grinned. "Something like it." He continued walking. Gray thought about it for a moment.

"Not completely" he said. Lucy frowned.

"What does that mean?"

"Doesn't matter." Gajeel called back to her. She kept her mouth shut for the rest of the walk. They led her through some kind of graveyard like place until they reach a tall building. Gray walked in with Lucy right behind him.

"This," he said motioning to the room they were now I, "is our hid out." Lucy looked around at the mostly neat room. She took a few steps taking in the long walls and tall ceiling. She bumped into Gajeel as he looked down at her.

"You're in town now." He said. Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Gray walked towards a flight of stairs and they instantly reminded her of that morning in lady Mirajane's old house. This place, actually, smelled a lot like it. Gajeel pulled her up the stairs with him up to another large room.

"I mean" he said letting her hand go. "You called for us didn't you." Lucy shook her head. She didn't call for anyone. She didn't do anything but try and run away from Sting and Orga. "You wanted another Vampire to get you away from that man didn't you?" Lucy nodded this time. "We're those vampires. Instead of getting dirty with blood, we took you here to Fiore hell."

"And what exactly is that"

"A town run by a vampire killed by a vampire hunter, Headmistress." Gray said. "She provided this place for different vampires who didn't care of blood and donors. Specifically us. Then we get the call of protecting a mortal woman without killing her from blood loss. A test you can say, of if we can contain ourselves from basically eating you." Lucy winced. "If we pass," he corrected himself, "we get into the real city. These are just the outlines." Gray took off his shirt and threw it across the room. Lucy watched him. Was he stripping? Right there? She quickly turned around to Gajeel.

"Why me?" she asked. Gajeel shrugged.

"Because," Gray said "it seems that Headmistress has taking a liking to you." He looked down at her before walking over to a chair and taking a seat. "Funny how it all fits. After you called for us, we had no choice but to come after you."

Lucy fisted her hand into her gown. "How could you call this a town?" she said. It looked so dead and cold. No one else had to live here. "Are there more vampires here?" Gray looked away.

"Yeah. There is. But they have their own problems." Lucy didn't know what to think of all of this. It was too much to take in. Gray and Gajeel stared at each other once again speaking without actually speaking. Gajeel suddenly grabbed Lucy and backed her up to a wall. He leaned down to her neck and Lucy could she just the small point of his fangs. She freaked. She pushed him away with a scream, covering her head and sinking to the ground. She wouldn't let him. Not another vampire was going to touch her and not care about what happened to her afterward. Gajeel backed away and looked over to Gray who just sighed. "I thought so" he said. "You're scared of being bitten." Lucy held herself closer. Gray stood up and walked over to her. He sat on the other side of her against the wall. "Vampires are cruel creatures that we were born into being." He watched as Gajeel did the same as him and the three of them just sat there.

Gajeel looked down at his hands and clenched them into a fist. "We have our own problems" he said just as his hand started to turn black. Lucy's eyes widen when they were engulfed in shadows. "My power lies with in the shadows." He narrowed his eyes at his hand and puffed out a sigh, leaning back against the wall behind him.

Gray smiled. Something filed with sincerity and pain. "I was cursed. I was foretold if I ever got close to a mundane, I'd end up killing them. Actually anyone, mortal or not, I'd freeze their well-being." He held his hand out and across the room a lamp froze solid before it broke to pieces to the ground.

Gray and Gajeel both looked down at me. "We're not whole." Gajeel explained. "We don't have the right to claim a mortal, and yet you called for us." Gray reach over and wrapped his arm around Lucy's neck. His hand gently glazed over her bite marks from Sting and Orga. He healed them and as if they were never there, they disappeared. Gray let her go and placed his hand back in his lap.

"We don't know what drew you to us, but for now we'll protect you from whatever comes." Gray clenched his hand into a fist and then let it go. "You can get rid of these curses on us. The Headmistress will explain it to you. And we in return will cure you of the pain that man put on you." Lucy buried her face into her knees.

Could she trust them? They already trusted her. She'd have to try.

She looked up and took in a deep breath. Gajeel and Gray watched her. "I have the terrible Phobia of being" Gajeel leaned in and pulled her close to him. Gray grabbed her hand and held it to his chest. Lucy would get revenge on Sting and Orga. She'd thank Gray and Gajeel for saving her. Even if this is the first step, they'd heal each other.

"Of being what" Gajeel said, though already knowing, as Lucy could feel Gray's empty heartbeat.

Lucy closed her eyes.

"**Bitten"**


	2. A Small UpdateMashup

It's been a long while since I've updated. I understand and I very much apologize. BUT I'm doing my best to get back into the swing of writing.

A little while ago something very heartbreaking happened and it's crushed my dreams of becoming an author. But I've been getting a lot of help from friends and hoe to update soon.

Thank you all for being patient in my selfish moment.

Love,

Mehri/Yobi

xXGajeel-LucyXx or GrayXLucyFE

* * *

Ps: here is a little mashup of all my stories. Can you name them all without rereading?

If you can you get a special sneak peak at any story of your choice. It's broken up to help you.

100 questions should be the only one not used.

Ready?

Go!

* * *

Natsu: WHY AM I ALWAYS THE BAD GUY IN YOUR STORIES!

Lucy: not in The NEW sister of Laxus Deyar, though.

Gray: HA! I punched laxus!

Laxus: *growls*

* * *

Wendy: Erza… are you ok?

Erza: *with tears in eyes* Freed understand that…. We will get through this together.

Freed: *smiles* of course. Mehri/Yobi isn't going to make us fight…. Are you?

Me: no promises.

Cobra: Me and Mira Eh?

Mira: FUN!

Natsu: HONEYMOON TIME!

* * *

Sting: ROUGE COME HOOOOOOME!

Gray: Back off!

Rouge* sighs*

* * *

Freed: Gajeel… or Sting? Erza? Lucy?

Auska: LAXUS!

Laxus & Erza: NO!

* * *

Loke: Lucy forgive me.

Laxus: You've hurt her too much already.

Wendy: I can't let you do that anymore.

Loke: It's for her future!

* * *

Gajeel: Why won't you trust me.

Panterlilly: give her time.

* * *

Lucy: thank you mom, laxus.

* * *

Gray: Your blood is safe with us, Lucy.

Sting: *grins* we'll see about that.

Orga:*nods*

* * *

Laxus: who's child is this?

Lucy: it doesn't matter, it can't be alone.

* * *

Natsu: is seven months a really enough time to train?

Gajeel: enough time for bunny.

* * *

Bickslow: Be safe Lucy.

* * *

Loke: Hurry up and find my key!

Lucy: I am!

Laxus: *sighs*

* * *

Freed: Jesus Sting Stop!

Sting: But I Loooove you, my honey.

Jellal: get a room.

Rouge: *hold onto Jellal tighter*

* * *

Natsu: isn't summer over?

Rufus: let thesummer spirit rain on.

Juvia: Juvia agrees.

Yukino: Summer is ours remember!?

* * *

Me: Ok that's enough. Bye everyone!

Evidence: *waves good-bye*

Laxus: Lucy!

Lucy: I got her! I got her!


End file.
